


I'm Too Old For This...

by Siaanna



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Adults, Angels, Asmodeus - Freeform, BDSM, Beelzebub - Freeform, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Celestial Realm, Consent, Contracts, Cougar - Freeform, Covens, Demons, Depression, Devildom, Devils, Diavolo - Freeform, Dom - Freeform, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Freedom, Fun, Heaven, Hell, High School, Humans, Humor, Incest, Kink, Leviathan - Freeform, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Magic, Mortals, Multi, NSFW, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Pacts, Pansexual, Polyamory, Polyandry, Polygamy, Responsibility, Romance, Satan - Freeform, School, Selfcare, Sex, Siblings, Smut, Solomon - Freeform, Sorcerers, Spoilers, Story, Supernatural - Freeform, That Mom Friend, Trauma, Witchcraft, Witches, Work, adult, barbatos - Freeform, belphegor - Freeform, celestials, friends - Freeform, hopes, mammon - Freeform, mythical, pansexuality, polyamorous, selflove, simeon - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siaanna/pseuds/Siaanna
Summary: The file which contained the information on the seventeen-year-old girl they would summon and force into the exchange program changed unnoticed until an entirely different person took their place - her much older sister.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/OC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Original Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. No Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Yello! I was bored and thought, what the hay, let's write another fanfiction...so here I am!  
> Anyway, smut will be somewhere along the line, but probably not the first few chapters.  
> I'm basically writing my take on the current timeline, so SPOILERS for at least the early chapters/lessons until I completely go off the rail and do my own thing!  
> Enjoy!

_ Well...I guess my spell worked…  _ That was what Riley thought as she got escorted by the white-haired demon. Riley was a 29-year-old witch, though she really did look like a teenager - there had been many occasions where she had to identify herself when grocery shopping, and there had been any alcoholic beverages in her cart. In all honesty, she was handling the current situation with the same mindset as when a cashier mistook her for a minor - with mild amusement at the backward compliment. The spell in question that Riley was referring to, was one she had casted many years ago over all of her siblings - the effect is that if any of them were put in a dire situation or hurt, she would take their place instead. 

So instead of chewing out the Seven Deadly Sins and their Demon Prince for basically deciding to kidnap underage humans in the form of an ‘exchange program’ without informing their legal guardians of the fact, Riley remained silent on the matter that she was in fact, not her seventeen-year-old sister.

_ They would’ve probably wanted to swap us if I did tell them about it…  _ Riley sighed as she continued to ignore the Sin of Greed, Mammon, as he whined and moaned at her about the unfairness of being saddled up with having to escort and protect her for the foreseeable future. Instead, Riley thought of the possible hurdles that would come along with her having to stay in the Devildom for over a year.

_ Hmmm… Well, Mary did just move out to go to college and all the bills are being paid with direct debit, so that should be alright…  _ Riley furrowed her brow in thought, using her index finger and thumb to play with her lower lip as she did so.  _ But having to close for such a long time will be a problem… I might need to hire someone to manage the restaurant in my stead while I’m away...oh! And I should let the others know that I’m just going on an extended vacation! That's a logical thing for humans to believe, right? _

Unlike the rest of her siblings, Riley was the only witch in the family and guarded that secret for dear life. Having her siblings gain access to such knowledge would only endanger them more than if she kept quiet about it.

“Oi, are you even listening to me?!”

“Hm?” Riley looked up to see they were standing in front of a gate that led toward a spooky-looking house. “No, sorry, was it something important?”

The demon looked shocked before looking more irritated.

“Who do ya think yer talkin’ to human?! Geez, I hate this, why did I get stuck with such a dumb human?”

Riley bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from rebuking him verbally - reminding herself sternly that she should be thankful this rude demon wasn’t actually able to talk to her little sister this way.

So she followed Mammon into the grisly looking garden and up the steps to the front door in silence. The Avatar of Greed grumbled once more before he started explaining about the dorm and the House of Lamentation, ironically, lamenting his troubles about his brothers. 

Though Riley could sympathize with some of his grievances, she was also very much aware that they were demons - having demonic siblings being nice to each other sounded very weird to her.

But as quickly as she started to sympathize with Mammon it was gone as he started to brag and gloat about how amazing he was.

Riley missed half of it as she let her eyes wander the space around her, eventually spotting a bulletin board on the wall next to the door.

_ Oh! I could get a part-time job here! _ Riley thought excitedly as she continued to ignore Mammon’s innate ranting.  _ Hm, I might need to open another bank account here though, but it’s better than having no cash at all. Really, couldn’t they have thought this through? How was a regular human with no magical power to survive this place without even getting some sort of scholarship or allowance? Maybe I should write a review or a report so they can improve the experience of future exchange students here? _ Riley nodded to herself improvingly, closing her eyes while her index finger and thumb fiddled with her lower lip again.  _ The first thing they really needed to do was make a folder or flyer or something that would- no, actually, have people sign up instead of just kidnapping some rando on the street...hm, though it would be hard getting regular human parents to agree to send their children off to the underworld and- _

Suddenly her guide, Mammon was nowhere to be seen and she was met with another demon who was rattling off how much he hated his older brother Mammon.

“Excuse me, but who are you again?” Riley asked while looking around for the white-haired demon. “And where is Mammon?”

The look of genuine hurt and shock on the demon’s face tugged at Riley’s heartstrings, she hadn’t meant to upset him...even though she didn’t think asking such a normal and polite question would trigger such emotion in a demon.

The shock and hurt settled down and was replaced by a vicious glare.

“Ugh! You weren’t paying attention to us at all? Do you want to get eaten by a demon? You, humans, are the worst! Even worse than Mammon! Absolutely terrible!”

Riley blinked at the string of insults thrown her way and silently debated whether or not she should make him stop via magical means or not. But before she could make a decision on the matter, the demon suddenly stopped his tirade and grinned from ear to ear.

“Yes, wait! That’s it! Humans!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him up the stairs and into, what Riley presumed to be, his bedroom.

The demon quickly looked around outside before closing and locking his bedroom door, shocking Riley to the core.

“Excuse me...uhm…”

“Leviathan.”

Riley nodded, struggling to keep her nerves under control. “Leviathan, but what is going on here?”

Leviathan suddenly looked just as uncomfortable as Riley felt before answering her in a very serious tone. “I don’t need people knowing I let a  **normie** into my room, okay?! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting  **you** into my room! A  **human** who doesn’t even look like an  **otaku** , but a  **normie** ! So you better keep this to yourself as well!”

_ Normie? Oh...I see.  _ Though they didn’t make use of that specific term, Riley remembered the times she and her siblings talked that way when it came to their own niche hobbies back in the day when she still had the luxury of being a child. 

“Alright, so...what do you want to talk about Leviathan?” Riley crossed her arms over her chest, still feeling mighty uncomfortable with the fact that the door was locked and Leviathan was standing in front of it, blocking her only exit.

To distract herself from the feeling, she let her eyes fall on the thick hardcover books inside a large bookcase, all something to do with a particular genre, not knowing the avalanche she was about to unleash along with it.

“Hm? What are you looking at human?” Leviathan followed Riley’s line of sight and then beamed. “Do you know  _ the Tale of the Seven Lords _ too?!” 

“I only ever heard of it, it’s been on my ‘To Read’ list for ages…” Riley confessed. In fact, Riley had a plethora of lists containing things she wished to do once she finally had the freedom to do so...though, that also had made it somewhat impossible to choose once she was in fact free to do so.

_ I might have been stalling,  _ she mused, unaware of the fact that the otaku demon had gone into another monologue - though with a certain enthusiasm only another nerd could keep up with. _ It would be nice if I could start doing things for myself soon...maybe go to a museum for a change or take an actual vacation on my own, though I doubt I could go backpacking and hitchhiking as Ethan does… I hope he is doing okay, it’s been a while since his last letter…  _

Riley sighed, though Leviathan was completely oblivious to the fact that the human in front of him was zoned out yet again. 

_ But Mary only just left the house and still needs me to financially support her...not to mention the fact that all of this would’ve happened to her if I hadn’t cast the spell on all of them, so when in the world would I even find the time to start with any of the ‘Must Watch’ or ‘To Read’ lists I have? Probably when she finishes college and has a full-time job like almost all of them...so when Mary has finished college I’ll be, what? 33 if she manages to do so in one go? Or 34 if she needs to repeat a year like Sara did...  _

Riley felt a headache coming on thinking about the hassles that came with being a legal guardian for her siblings and wondered if she had to go find some human safe painkillers once things had settled down. 

Riley looked back at the door where Leviathan looked at her expectantly and she began to panic.  _ Oh, right, something about his hobby right? _

“I’m glad you are so passionate about it” Whatever that _ it _ was, she didn’t know, “I hope I get a chance to read that story at some point in time.” 

Her response only seemed to mildly satisfy him.

“...Right, anyway, I didn’t bring you into my room to talk about TSL.” 

Riley ignored her growing headache and nodded solemnly, hoping that Leviathan would tell her what he wanted so she could make some proper arrangements for her staying here.

“As I’ve said before and what you have probably already noticed: Mammon is a complete and utter  **scumbag** .”

Riley’s jaw dropped at the language she heard. She was more than a little aware that the demons in the Devildom were decennia, if not millennia, years older than her, but it was still shocking.

She cleared her throat and composed herself. 

“Alright, though I don’t think you should call each other names like that, was that really all you wanted to tell me?”

Leviathan shook his head rapidly and looked even more annoyed at her, while Riley only cocked a brow back at him, waiting as slowly her patience was beginning to run out.

“Ugh! Like I already said before! I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back.”

_ He said it again...even when I told him not to, are they really still kids?  _

“And what do you want me to do? Ask him as well?” 

“Yes! Exactly!

_ Huh? Does he know I’m a witch and I could try hexing his brother? _ Riley hoped that wasn’t the case and stared dumbly at the demon.

“And you really think that will work? He doesn’t really seem keen on humans you know…”

Leviathan groaned, sounding even more exasperated and making Riley feel self-conscious.  _ Surely this wasn’t a weird question to ask right? _

“Of course not, if that were the case just me asking him should’ve worked also. No, what I’m saying is that if you were to make a pact with him, and bond him to your service…then he’d have to do whatever you told him to.”

Riley sighed.  _ So this is what he wants...but making pacts with demons, demons in general was really tricky. Especially high ranking demons. _ She looked back up at Leviathan, if this were Mary, she’d have no clue what he was talking about in the first place - which meant he would be using her for his own gain.  _ Okay, Leviathan, two can play it that way… _

“Alright, so what do we need to make him make a pact with me?”

Leviathan grinned and proceeded to tell Riley about what she first thought was a girl named ‘Goldie’.

*******

_ So I need to find his credit card? _ To Riley, there were several ways to go about doing so, since she could use a divination spell to locate it. But at the moment, Riley had some more important things to worry about, such as posting a job opening so she could get a manager and…

_ Ugh, I would need to properly train them and show them how to run the business, which could take months!  _

Riley let herself fall back onto the bed in her designated room Leviathan was gracious enough to show her was downstairs next to the kitchen. She had half a mind to just go back to the mortal world and just put her middle finger to this whole ordeal, but… _ they might try to kidnap someone else in my and Mary’s stead… _

The sheer anguish of not knowing where any of her siblings were and if they were okay if they just disappeared without rhyme or reason was more than enough for her to know she couldn’t do that.

Then an idea popped up in her head, one that would solve her problems in one go. Getting her regular old flip phone out of the pocket of her jeans and adding the interdimensional code for the Human World to the number Riley started to write her text.

**[Monday, 17:44] Me: Hey Marco, sorry to suddenly spring this on you, but could you meet me in front of the restaurant in the next 30 minutes? I want to discuss a possible promotion with you if you are interested.**

Marco was a human who had worked for Riley’s grandparents when they were still alive and was a very skilled worker who was never late, always on time and a good friend of the family. Riley knew that if she could entrust her family’s restaurant to anyone, it would be Marco.

As if to prove her right, her phone immediately dinged with his reply.

**[Monday, 17:45] Marco: Yes of course! I need to do something first, but is it alright with you if I arrive at 18:30?**

Riley smiled tenderly at his reply, happy but also sad. She made a quick reply of confirmation and then used the notepad on her DDD to make a packing list for all the things she needed to bring over from her apartment - when Riley discovered the entirety of the dresser in her room only consisted out of the prescribed school uniform and NOTHING ELSE, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle.

_ All humans need underwear, idiots! Not to mention certain toiletries for women!  _

She unclenched her jaw and finished her list, preparing a teleportation spell.

*******

Riley had to admit, her first day back behind a school desk felt extremely awkward, even if she knew she was probably the youngest person in the entirety of the Devildom, it still made her feel...wrong.

_ At least I don’t have to worry about needing to close the restaurant anymore, thank the gods for Marco, heart bless him. _

It would mean she would still have the means to provide for her sister's education and not lose her grandparent’s restaurant. 

As Riley moved from one class to the other, she looked around curiously at the large school building, walking up the circular steps absentmindedly.

_ I wish I could say this was nostalgic...but even if I had finished high school, this is too different from that time… _

She sighed and accidentally bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s quite alright.” A silver-haired boy smiled down at her. “You should be more careful though and pay attention to your surroundings, it’s like you’re screaming ‘Come and eat me! I’m scrumptious!’” Now he chuckled, clearly amused by Riley’s inattentiveness. “You must be Riley, right?”

Riley blinked at him.

“Yes? And you are?”

He laughed. “Right, sorry, I’m Solomon, I’m an exchange student just like you.”

Riley pressed her lips together to stop the sound that was about to come out of her mouth.  **_King_ ** _ Solomon? They kidnapped King Solomon too?!  _

“It’s...It’s a p-pleasure to meet you, Solomon.” Riley stammered.

Solomon only smiled in return, an inquisitive look in his eye. “And it’s nice to meet you, Riley.”

The silence that followed was palpable as the two of them just stared at each other, smiling away.

_ Thank the gods I’m wearing my ‘nondetection’ charm! Or would his majesty already know I’m a witch? Would he tell anyone if he did? Why isn’t he saying anything else? Should I ask him some questions instead? Like, did he know? Was he asked to be here? Or just taken as I was? or maybe- _

“...uh oh, I gotta go. See you around, Riley.” 

_ Huh? _

And then Solomon hiked down the stairwell, vanishing into another corridor.

_ What just happened? _

“Good morning, Riley.” The low gentle thrum of the Avatar of Pride greeted her from behind, making Riley jump. Lucifer smiled as she turned to face him. “You’ve become quite the celebrity here, haven’t you?” 

_ How am I supposed to answer that?  _

“Good morning, Lucifer. And is that so? I haven’t noticed…”

The first-born nodded in agreement. “Hm, you might want to pay more attention to your surroundings.”

“Right.”

“Was that Solomon you were just talking to?”

Riley frowned at that.  _ Why does he care to whom I speak with? It isn’t any of this business, right? _

“Yes, is there something wrong with me holding a conversation with the only other human in the school - or Devildom for that matter?”

Lucifer looked a little taken aback by her answer, but nothing more.

“Certainly not, I simply wish to inform you that, despite him sharing a kinship with you, you might wish to tread carefully in your interaction with him.” 

_ Right, so I can basically trust no one is what he is saying...this isolation is really bad for regular humans... _ Riley sighed and shook her head, again happy her spell worked so she was able to protect her sister from all of this madness.

“What is it, Riley? Is there something you want to ask of me?”

Literal question marks popped up around her head as he asked her the question. Did she? Now that she thought about it, Leviathan did say something vague about Lucifer being the one who took Mammon’s credit card away from him.

“Yes, could you tell me a little more about your brother? Mammon? He seems a bit...uhm, how do I say it?”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Scum? I’ll be honest with you, he is the scummiest sort of scum. Pure, unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point that I’m embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother.”

Again, Riley felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle.  _ How can you say that of your own brother? Shame on you! And you are supposed to be the eldest?! _

But she kept those words inside of her heart. She would have to teach these brothers to get along in a healthier way...at the very least to make her stay here more bearable.

“...So, any particular reason you are asking? Or just curious?”

“Well…” Riley began slowly, not really knowing how to formulate the questions in her mind to get the information she needed to find the lost credit card. “What is the most important thing to him?” 

Lucifer cocked a brow, obviously disappointed in her, but Riley feigned ignorance. Of course, she knew what the most important thing to the Avatar of Greed was, she just wasn’t a wordsmith.

“As the Avatar of Greed, what do you suppose would be most important to him?”

Riley regretted playing dumb, since it now felt like she was being lectured by a teenager...a couple of thousands of years old teenager, but still.

“Money, right?”

“Exactly,” Lucifer nodded approvingly. “And if you’d take all of that away from him, what would be left in his life? Nothing.”

“So...have you left him with nothing?” Riley asked cautiously, wondering what the point would be if Lucifer had destroyed the credit card.

“Not exactly,” Lucifer grinned, obviously pleased with himself. “You could say I have  **frozen** his money for the time being…”

A bell blared to life, startling Riley, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she was, in fact, back in school.

“Ah, it seems we better head off to our respective classes, do take care, Riley.”

*******

_ Lucifer must have been joking, right? _ Riley thought as she closed her bedroom door and adjusted her bathrobe to keep warm. The Devildom was a really cold place. Leviathan had replied to her text and demanded that she meet him in the kitchen.  _ If he did what I think he did...I seriously overestimated the Avatar of Pride. _

Riley quietly made her way over to the kitchen, which was just a couple of steps away, but it felt longer - since she was shuffling in the dark in her cat slippers and feeling extremely tired from such a long day. 

She entered the kitchen just as quietly and had to adjust the glasses she wore in the evening. During the day she wore contact lenses, but those were already neatly tucked away in their containers. So it took her a moment to spot the orange haired demon lurking in the dark, munching away at something.

_ That’s Beelzebub, right? What is he doing here so late in the night? Hm...should I ignore him? _

Riley decided that was best and moved past the demon who then grabbed her by her wrist.

_ Okay, they all need to stop doing that...grabbing people without consent is just plain rude… _

“Wh’re ‘ou ‘oing?” 

_ Is he talking with his mouthful?! _

Beelzebub swallowed as if hearing her thoughts and then asked another question.

“Are you going to  **tell** on me?”

“Did you do something wrong?” Riley asked, a little bewildered. She always told her siblings they should eat when they are hungry, so midnight snacking to her wasn’t a bad thing necessarily, unless they were snacking on another person's food. 

He shook his head and let go of her wrist. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” The demon turned his attention back to the bag of treats he was holding in his arms.

“Okay?”

He looked back down at Riley, his face indiscernible. “So...what’re you doing here?”

“Uhm...I was hungry?” Riley blushed, knowing anyone would be able to see through such a blatant lie.

“I see,” Beelzebub smiled at her then, the first open pleasant smile she had gotten all day. “That makes two of us.”

“I guess so…” Riley smiled back at the orange headed giant and they stared at each other for a moment.

“Oh...I already ate everything in the fridge, so…”

“That’s okay.”

More silence.

“Well, I’m going back to bed,” Beelzebub said, revealing several bags of snacks he must have taken from the cupboards and began walking out the kitchen.

“Okay, good night.”

The demon gave her a quick nod and disappeared out of the kitchen.

_ How are we supposed to make breakfast if he just ate everything in the fridge?  _ Was the first thought that went through her head as she sat on one of the stools and leaned with crossed arms over the countertop.  _ I’m going to take another painkiller, my head feels like it's going to have another headache again soon... _

Riley had only a moment to herself when Leviathan seemed to pop out of his hiding space. Where? Riley didn’t care, she wanted to go to bed, it was late and the never-ending darkness of the Devildom was already starting to wreak havoc on her biological clock.

“Finally! I thought he’d never leave!” He complained loudly, to the point where Riley wondered why he even bothered to hide in the first place. “So, you are sure Lucifer definitely used the word ‘ **frozen** ’ right?”

Riley nodded, trying and failing to suppress a long yawn.

“This is serious! I can’t believe you could be sleepy at a time like this?!”

“Well, excuse me for not being a night owl…” Riley rebuked. “Let’s just get this over with, alright?”

“Fine, whatever, stupid normie...anyway, I think it should be in  **here** ,” Leviathan said somewhat dramatically as he emphasized the word while pulling open the door of the freezer.

Riley got up from her seat and sauntered over, looking inside to see nothing but semi-normal looking frozen food items and containers - but no credit card.

“Whelp, no credit card, what a shame…” She couldn’t help but sound sarcastic, she wondered if it was really worth the trouble of teaching both the demons a lesson - probably, but she was too tired right now to really give a damn. “...I’m off to bed-”

“Wait, I think there’s something else there behind the ice!”

Riley cocked a brow and peeked back in, narrowing her eyes to see that there was a small rectangular object frozen within a block of ice. 

Leviathan reached into the freezer, grabbing onto the block of ice and pulling it out with ease. Riley stared at his hands holding the ice, noting that the cold didn’t seem to bother the Avatar of Envy at all.

“Okay, now what?” Riley asked, hoping she could go to bed now.

“Uhm, I guess we need to thaw it, so I’ll put it in the microwave and let it defrost,-”

“Are you  **crazy** ?!” Riley suddenly screeched. “You can’t do that, it will damage the card’s chip, you  **idiot** !” With a huff, she turned on her heel and opened one of the lower cupboards, got out a large pot, and filled it with lukewarm water before taking the block of ice out of Leviathan’s hands and placing it carefully into the water so as to not splash water all over the place. 

Leviathan looked completely startled at her sudden outburst. Though she had started sounding mad, Riley’s voice changed, becoming more concerned. “Did no one ever bother to teach you that you shouldn’t put certain objects in a microwave? Don’t you know how dangerous those things can be? Please tell me you won’t ever put anything in there again unless it’s food or has a clear label on it that indicates it can handle being put in there!” 

Before Leviathan could react to being scolded by her words, someone else entered the kitchen.

“Oi! What’s with all this racket?” Mammon began looking from Leviathan to Riley before spotting the floating block of ice inside a pot. “HEY! wait a minute! Is that my…” Mammon suddenly beamed, coming closer to where Riley stood by the stove, now with a wooden spatula in her hands, and then he laughed happily. “That looks like Goldie! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself!”

_ Well, the jig is up I guess…  _ Riley looked over to Leviathan, who in turn took a step between her and his brother.

“I was the one who found it! The credit card Lucifer took from you!” 

Riley wasn’t sure, but she felt as though she might need to get away from this situation before it escalated. 

Mammon froze as if realizing what was going on for a second and stayed silent.

“So...do you want me to give you your credit card back?” 

Riley saw Mammon gritting his teeth as the demon looked from his brother to the pot and then to her.

“Yes...please gimme my credit card back...Leviathan...sir…” 

Leviathan chuckled and then laughed before settling down. Riley on the other hand was clutching the wooden spatula like a dagger.  _ Really, these two need to be nicer to each other, even if they are demons! I know some sibling rivalry is okay, but this is just plain bullying! _

“Okay, okay, wow this is embarrassing! You just abandoned your pride like that, disgusting, how can you even call yourself one of the Demon Lords of the Devildom? Anyway, whatever. You can have it back if you make a pact with this human here.”

And Leviathan pointed towards Riley, stepping aside as if to reveal her as a surprise present.  _ How rude, I’m sure they all already know my name. _

Mammon nodded agreeably at first before looking shocked, glaring at the both of them.

“Why’d I make a pact with that human?!” He all but yelled, making Riley flinch as her head began to pound.

A sly smile crept over Leviathan’s face. “If you weren’t so stupid, Mammon, you would’ve already figured it out: if you make a pact with her, that means she can make you do whatever you’re told, right? So then she’d order you to give all my stolen stuff back and all the money I lent you!” 

Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself not to say a thing. She’d teach them both a lesson for trying to trick and use humans like this, humans like her little sister.

“Yeah, right, like I’d do that, it’s just money…”

Leviathan cocked a brow. “Says the demon who just tossed away his pride in one go. It’s  **game over** , I’ve won Mammon.”

_ This is taking too long…  _ Riley stepped forward and held out her hand. “Just make a pact with me, Mammon.”

“HELL NO! NOT INTERESTED! NO WAY!” The white-haired demon took a step back from her as she approached, looking incredibly uncomfortable and a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “I am  **the** Great Mammon, Avatar of  **Greed** , one of  **the** Seven Rulers of the Devildom! Fool…” Riley kept on walking up to him until Mammon hit the wall with his back. “...do you, do you actually think I’d let some human be the boss of me?!” 

“Oh well, I better text Lucifer and tell him you are unfreezing your credit card…” Leviathan said as he nonchalantly got out his DDD and began typing with a nasty grin on his face.

And just like that, Riley watched as Mammon's entire demeanor changed like a lightswitch, smiling from ear to ear as if he was in the most pleasant situation in the world.

“I mean, of course, I’d be  **happy** to make a pact with such a lovely  **human** !” 

Mammon then suddenly grabbed her outstretched hand and Riley felt a sudden rush of magically energy surge from her hand to the rest of her body. And then it was done.

_ Ugh, finally…  _ Riley removed her hand and put the spatula on the counter behind her, making way for Mammon who instantly went over to where his credit card was still lodged in a slowly melting block of ice.

“It will take several hours before the ice melts, just keep refilling the pot with lukewarm water and-” She tried to explain when the Avatar of Greed grabbed the entire pot and put it in the sink and let hot water run over it. 

_ Is he planning on just letting the hot water run?! Has he any idea how much that will cost them?! _ Riley began to panic but realized that she didn’t have to pay for it, which was a new experience.  _ Still...wouldn’t this make Lucifer mad? ugh, I want to go to bed… _

“Okay, human, order Mammon to give me my money and stuff back!” Leviathan demanded enthusiastically, he had taken a picture of them, she was sure of it and Riley didn’t like it.

“Sure thing, right after you make a pact with me for it.”

**Silence.**

“WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Mammon burst out laughing, he had looked tense and annoyed up until that point, but now he was rolling over the floor with laughter. “SERVES YA RIGHT, LEVI!”

“You-! You normie! That wasn’t the deal-!”

“Excuse me?” Riley raised both her brows. “What deal? Oh! The one where you try to trick and use me in order to bully your older brother into giving back your things? I’m so sorry, but did you really think I was  **that** naive?”

“Why you!” The air shimmered dangerously around Leviathan for a moment, but Riley was having none of that.

“Mammon, I order you to protect me.” Riley felt the bond the pact had made between herself and the laughing demon take over. And suddenly, Mammon stood in between Riley and his brother.

“Oi, don’t be so f-forceful with it!” Mammon complained as Riley peeked out from behind his back.

“So what’s it going to be, Leviathan?” Riley made sure not to sound smug about it as she gave him her ultimatum. “It’s either you make a pact with me here and now get your things back, or I go to bed and you get nothing.”

She could clearly see the multitude of emotions warping the purpled haired demons face, from anger and shame, to regret and finally...resignation.

“Well?” She prompted.

“Yes! FINE! But you have to promise me that you’ll actually make him give me my things back this time!” 

Riley nodded, took Mammon's hand, ignoring his blush, and dragged him along with her before she clasped hands with the Avatar of Envy, making a pact with him as well.

“There,” Riley said as she stretched out her arms and yawned. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“You’re the worst human I’ve ever met...I regret ever having talked to you...” Leviathan grumbled pathetically.

“This should teach ya a lesson trying to trick yer big brother with makin’ a pact with a human in the first place!” Mammon rebuked loudly.

“It’s Riley.” She said sternly. They both looked at her like she said something strange. “From now on, I order both of you to refer to me by my name, is that understood?”

The magical bond forced them to comply.

“Yes, Riley!” They said in unison.

“Now then,” Riley began as she glanced at the clock, seeing it was 1 am and sighed before looking at Mammon. “Mammon, I order you to return Leviathan’s money and other belongings.” And then she looked at Leviathan. “Whatever picture you just took of me without my consent, delete it, permanently.”

_ What else? Bed? No, wait...one last thing. _

“And as punishment-”

“P-punishment?!” They both squeaked.

Riley gave them a long tired look that made the both of them quickly rethink their decision to continue to interrupt her.

“And as punishment for behaving horribly towards each other as brothers, I order the both of you to write by hand a 8000 worded and sincere apology letter to each other before going to bed. AND NO COMPLAINING.” The absolute horrified expressions on their faces and the way both of them seemed to want to protest made her add the last words even more sternly.

“I’ll see you at breakfast, goodnight.” 

Riley made it out of the kitchen and into her room without much trouble following her. As she laid her bathrobe over her desk chair and stepped out of her cat slippers and into her bed, she felt thoroughly exhausted.

_ I’m too old for this… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it bug anybody else that, like, you basically got kidnapped with no forewarning or whatever in the game? No? Just me? Well, okay...I guess I'm just too old for this too, then. I kept on thinking about how my cats would die because I just suddenly disappeared into thin smoke and wouldn't return until a year later. Also, also, I actually do have a younger sister who is like, 14 years younger than me and she's 15 now...so guess how old I am. XD  
> (And I would literally not stop looking for her until I actually went to the Devildom and give them all an earful, hahaha)
> 
> Anyway, I'll try posting another chapter at least once a week~ <3


	2. Sandwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a mere sandwich do? EVERYTHING! Food is love, food is live!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Warning!  
> Though there isn't anything very graphic in this chapter, I did go a bit into a dark place when it comes to certain thoughts and feelings that might trigger some folx! So please read with caution and love yourself!  
> Hugs and Kisses!

“You better put that back now, darling~! Unless, of course, you want to experience Lucifers’ anger first hand?” Asmodeus’s melodic voice rang from the dining room throughout the hall as Lucifer made his way down the stairs.

The firstborn sighed, wishing again, that for once he would have a peaceful morning with his brothers during breakfast – which of course, would never be the case.

_ I wonder if I should be happy it isn’t one of them this time…  _ Lucifer wondered as he walked into the dining room to find that the girl had indeed stolen his morning newspaper. Withholding another sigh, Lucifer made his way over to the head of the table and sat down, looking at the girl sitting next to him expectantly.

_ Did she not hear me sit down next to her? Or Asmodeus' comment for that matter?  _ Lucifer wondered, more amazed than annoyed at this point. He regarded the girl for a moment more, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, her unkempt bangs and the sloppy bun at the back of her head.  _ Did she sleep unwell last night? Come to think of it…she looked quite the same yesterday too, apart from the dark circles… _

“Good morning,” The girl suddenly greeted, as if only now noticing his presence. She separated part of the paper before folding them neatly and holding it out for him. “I’ve finished reading these parts, would you like some coffee?” As she asked the question she was already pouring him a cup.

Lucifer frowned at the peace offering as she delicately moved the cup over to him and returned to continue reading another article as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

The Avatar of Pride had already concluded from his observations that this particular human girl was more than a little scattered-brained and it was almost impossible to hold a conversation with her when she was focused on something else.

So he resigned to reading the parts of the paper she had handed over to him and ignored the annoying sounds his younger brothers made at his _ supposed  _ submission.

“Where are Mammon and Leviathan?” He asked, looking at the three brothers that were present as he sipped at his coffee and unfolded the newspaper. 

Beelzebub shrugged as he took a bite of a large looking sandwich, Satan and Asmodeus shared a look that asked the same question: do you know? Before looking at Lucifer and shaking their heads.

Lucifer took a sip from his coffee, enjoying the warm flavor that was different from his normal morning coffee, and then cocked a brow at his brothers, expecting a verbal answer to just suddenly appear.

“It  _ might _ be possible they are still writing their apology letters…” The girl said absentmindedly before looking up at him with a frown as if she were merely thinking out loud then consciously speaking to any of them. “Maybe I shouldn’t have ordered them to write a  _ sincere _ apology? Or maybe 8000 words is too long?” She was fiddling with her bottom lip as she looked down while Lucifer felt the hairs on his neck bristle with disgust and anger.

_ Those fools! Utter imbeciles! Have they no sense of pride?! How could they be so careless?! _

Then the girl shrugged like it was nothing and continued to say “Oh well, it is a punishment after all, so it shouldn’t be easy to do in the first place.”

“Wait…” Satan said and slowly began to grin from ear to ear, visibly containing his laughter as he shook in his seat. “Are you implying that they made a pact with you?”

“Wait what? Rea~lly? Oh my!” Asmodeus began to giggle, his eyes sparkling with a thirst for fresh gossip. “How?! When? Where~!”

Beelzebub only paused for a millisecond to look at the girl before continuing devouring whatever was left of the food at his side of the table.

“I too would like to know how you managed to convince the both of them to make a pact with you on your second day here…” Lucifer added, trying to keep the venom out of his voice as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

_ Perhaps picking her was a mistake? Maybe I shouldn’t have picked a second human so randomly...on a whim of all things...Maybe we can still swap her with someone less dangerous? Someone less...enticing… _

“Hm? Oh, well…” Her hands suddenly busied them with folding the newspaper as neatly as possible while she avoided their intense gazes. “I do not mean to offend you, considering they are your brothers and all, but I don’t think I should tell you any of it unless they want to do that themselves…”

“Eh?! How boring! You have to tell us! You are allowed to gloat!”

Satan nodded, smiling gleefully. “You don’t have to be afraid that any of us are mad at you for making a pact with either of them.” He assured her.

Beelzebub was completely checked out of this conversation, now starting to clean out whatever leftovers were in the middle of the table.

Lucifer remained silent on the matter, still deciding which side of the fence he was going to land on depending on what had transpired.

To his surprise, the little human looked annoyed at both of the brothers that had voiced their approval of the pacts she made.

“I’m sorry,” She pushed her chair back, got up, shoved it back against the table gently, and put her hands on her hips. “but seeing as how poorly you treat one and other, I don’t feel comfortable fueling your sibling rivalry with any more of this toxicity. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to go check if my escort is ready to leave for school.”

And with that proclamation, the human girl turned on her heel and walked out of the dining-room as all of them followed after her with their eyes - even Beelzebub stopped eating for a moment to stare at her as she left.

*******

Mammon had dark circles under his eyes when he opened the door for her and Riley felt another pang of guilt bubble up from her chest to her throat. He looked like a mess, still wearing the clothes he wore the night before, his normally styled hair now sticking out as if he had grabbed and pulled at it multiple times and his handsome face screwed up like he smelled something nasty every second that he breathed. If she had known they were this hopeless, she would have never given them such a simple order.

“Whatcha want now, hu-” His mouth involuntarily shut before he could address her as ‘human’ again and he let out an irritated low growl before saying her name properly. “I mean, Riley.”

“We need to go to school...but...I’ll wait here? You know, so you can get changed?” Riley mumbled, averting her gaze and letting the guilt eat at her for a moment. 

Mammon continued to glare at her for a second before slamming the door in her face, making Riley jump.

_ I hope Leviathan didn’t have such a hard time writing...who am I kidding? Of course, he probably did as well...I should have known better, they are demons after all, how could I expect them to write anything sincere to begin with? I’m such an idiot!  _

After a few moments, the door reopened with Mammon in uniform, his hair neatly combed back to its familiar style.

“Alright, let’s get Leviathan,” Riley announced, hoping that would go a bit better. She didn’t need to get the other demon in order to go to school, but she was worried about both of them - and considering she was their master now, she might as well try and be a good one.

“Why do we have to get that nerd?” Mammon grumbled from behind her as he slammed his door shut yet again with an ear rattling bang, which stirred her earlier irritation right back up again.

So she ignored his question and his following accusatory murmurs as she continued to walk over to Leviathan’s room and gently knocked on the door.

No answer. Riley sighed.

“Leviathan? Are you up? We need to go to school…” She called out, gingerly placing her hand on the door. Still, nothing, and Riley pressed her lips together.

“Could’ve told ya he wouldn’t answer,” Mammon said, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at her smugly. Riley shot him a warning look that wiped the grin right off his face before turning her attention back to the door and the person behind it.

“Leviathan, please do not make me force you to answer?”

The answer she got was one she expected, but was sad to receive, confirming her worries. “GO  **AWAY** ! Just leave me alone! I should’ve never trusted a  **stupid normie** like you!”

Riley exhaled slowly, ignored Mammon, and removed her hand from the door.  _ I really shouldn’t have been so harsh on them or push them to do something they weren’t capable of doing, to begin with...even as a punishment...but I can fix that later, right now, these boys need to go to school. _

“I take it you weren’t able to do as I ordered you? Fine, I withdraw the order to write a sincere apology of 8000 words towards each other,” She felt the canceling of the order shudder through their bonds and setting them free of it. Mammon next to her let out something like a sigh and had a blissful expression on his face. “But are you really going to let a  _ stupid normie _ get in your way of receiving a proper education, Leviathan? A mere  **human** ?” 

“Psst, as if Levi is gonna fall for somethi-” Mammon began, but then the door opened and Leviathan glared down at Riley viciously. Unlike Mammon, Leviathan looked about the same and was already wearing his school uniform, which was a great relief.

“Like I’d let some normie ever do that!” He screeched and strode past her and headed down the stairs and out the front door.

Riley smiled up and Mammon, who averted his gaze from her.

“Let’s go,” Riley said and took his hand to pull her with him again.

“Oi!” Mammon protested feebly as they walked down the stairs. “D-don’t I get to eat breakfast first?!”

When they walked out the door into the grim front garden of the House of Lamentation, Riley let go of his hand and produced a paper-wrapped sandwich she made for both him and Leviathan that morning during breakfast from her bag. She had used the sections of the newspaper that only had ads on them as to not upset Lucifer.

“Here, I asked Beelzebub what you liked on your sandwiches.”

Mammon blinked, still looking mighty surly due to the lack of sleep, but his features softened somewhat at the gesture. She even saw the soft touches of a blush coloring his cheeks.

“O-of course ya should be giving me this as compensation!” He stammered, trying to sound mad as he snatched the sandwich out of her hand as they continued to walk over the campus toward the school building. “But don’t think that a poorly made sandwich will make me forgive ya for whatcha did! I expect loads more-”

Riley just nodded, like she did when one of her sisters was throwing a meaningless tantrum about something they weren’t actually mad about, and smiled at his childishness. 

Mammon took a bite from the sandwich and was about to complain some more with his mouth full when the taste hit his tongue. “Whoa!” He swallowed. 

“You like it? I added some deadbeans to spice up the flavor…” Riley asked, ecstatic that the added ingredients didn’t make the sandwich taste bad.

Mammon enthusiastically nodded, forgetting what he was complaining about for a second as he gobbled up the rest of his sandwich before remembering who he was talking to.

“I-it’s...I mean…” He sputtered helplessly, his face being to color red once more as she looked at him with a broad smile on her face. “D-don’t get so excited! It-it was just a sandwich, anyone can make that.”

_ Right. _

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Mammon.” Riley chuckled quietly and reached up to give him a pat on the head. “Thanks for walking me to school, I’ll see you during lunch.”

*******

Leviathan swore he was slowly turning into Beelzebub, his stomach was growling non-stop and he felt even more miserable because of it. He had spent most of his night blowing up forums to complain about his misery, sharing his lot with his otaku kin and lamenting his misfortune of having a human as a master - but no amount of complaining, posting, and replying to his kin did anything to quench his anguish.

Leviathan was seated at the back of the class, in the far right corner as far away from all the other lower-ranking demonic students as possible. At the moment he wasn’t paying attention at all to what his Alchemy teacher was saying about certain properties of symbols used in alchemical transmutation circles and just buried his head in his arms laying on his desk.

_ Stupid normie...tricking me into making a pact with her...she probably used me from the start to get to Mammon! I’m such a stupid idiot! Just like Mammon! Worse than Mammon! _ Leviathan’s hands balled into tight fists and squeezed hard enough that his nails began to dig painfully into his palms. The dark thoughts in his head continued to hiss and coil like a burrow of angry snakes.  _ I bet she already posted everything online saying how easy it was to trick me! Laughing at me! Making fun of me! Telling everyone I’m a disgusting and gross Otaku! That it’s laughable that I’m supposed to be one of the Seven Lords of the Devildom!  _

Leviathan barely noticed when the bell rang and his Alchemy class was over. The teacher didn’t dare approach him, already have noticed that he was in a foul mood and that, unlike the other students, they could not reprimand one of the Seven Demon Lords even if they wanted to.

Still sulking in his self-loathing, Leviathan got up from his seat and grumbled when his stomach groaned again. He still had 2 classes to go to before lunch and he could finally grab something to eat from the cafeteria. 

_ Never again! I’m never going to make a pact with anyone again! I’m going to ask Lucifer to let me do more online classes, I’m never going outside ever again! _

As he walked down the circular flight of stairs to his next class, other students quite literally jumped out of his way as he was emitting a very dark aura.

“Ooooh~” 

Leviathan looked up to see Asmodeus smiling gleefully walking along next to him.

“Go away,” Leviathan grumbled as he started to walk faster and turned a corner into another hallway.

“But you look so upset? Don’t want to tell your cute little brother what’s wrong~?” 

“No!”

“Aw, why not?”

“I’m never talking to anyone ever again IRL!”

Asmodeus cocked one elegant brow but continued smiling anyway.

“Was it really that bad? She is kind of cute, you know!”

“No she isn’t!” Leviathan shouted and stopped walking - looking around, they were standing in an empty hallway, nowhere near where his next class was. He had just been trying to get away from his annoying younger brother. But the need to complain was still prominent. “She’s a stupid mischievous little hu-Riley!” 

Asmodeus snorted gracefully and grinned from ear to ear. “Oh? You can no longer refer to her as a ‘human’?”

“She ordered both me and Mammon to stop calling her that! Calling  _ us  _ rude!” Leviathan couldn’t stop the tidal wave of words coming from his mouth. “I hate her! That stupid normie forced me to make a pact with her if I wanted my stuff back! Even though that wasn’t the deal we made!”

“What a rude little hu~man.” Asmodeus nodded in agreement, though his eyes glowed with delight at hearing the details of which he was denied that morning.

“Yeah! I don’t care that I tried to use and trick her first! It was all going according to plan, we had Mammons credit card as a bargaining chip, all she had to do was order him to give me my money and stuff back! But she didn’t!” Leviathan slammed his bag to the floor in a devastating mixture of anger, frustration, and shame. How could he have not seen how easy it would be for Riley to trick him back? He had no failsafe for if something like that would happen. “And now she is probably laughing her ass off! Telling everyone how disgusting and stupid I am!” The last few words came almost out like a cry. 

“Eh?”

Leviathan finally looked up to meet his brothers astonished looking face. _ Why is looking so surprised? _

“You are here to make fun of me too, right? I know she already told you and the others all about this! Probably the whole school already knows-”

Asmodeus smiled again, almost kindly, and shook his head. “Hmmm...no, I was just curious because she refused to tell anyone what happened.”

“What?” Leviathan gabbed.

Asmodeus sighed, shrugged, and began to whine. “Actually, I’ve been trying to pry it from her during Demonic History III, but she is so~ boring! She doesn’t pay attention to me at all! Even though I’m so good to look at!”

_ So…she hasn’t been bragging about the pacts she made? No...Asmodeus is just toying with me…who wouldn’t brag about being able to catch two of the three highest-ranking Demon Lords of the Devildom? It’s like finding a Super Rare Drop Item after grinding the same type of monsters over and over again! Everyone would brag about that! _

“Yeah, right.” He bit out sarcastically, swinging his schoolbag back over his shoulder and marching off in the right direction of his next class. 

“Hey, wait up!” Asmodeus said and then pouted. “You better not have said that about my looks, Levi~!”

Leviathan ignored him, focusing on where he was headed this time and finding his Potions class. He entered the classroom, ignored the teacher, and was followed in by Asmodeus when he saw her sitting in  _ his _ seat. Truthfully, there weren’t many other seats to pick from, but that was  _ his _ seat. Asmodeus almost walked into him as he stopped walking to glare at the girl who had brought him so much misery ever since he met her, but he was already late and needed to take a seat before the teacher came in.

The rest of the class had gone completely silent as the two demon lords had stopped walking, noticing the building tension and praying it would not be unleashed against them.

As Leviathan glared, he noticed that she was not paying any mind to him or the fact that the class had become silent, instead, she was looking down at her phone obscured by the small cauldron on her worktable.

“Hmm? Why did you stop? Oh!” Asmodeus questioned and looked past his older brother's shoulder, spotted the girl before giggling gleefully. “Oh my, aren’t we lucky~!”

Leviathan felt Asmodeus place his manicured hands on his shoulders and push, making him grunt as he almost fell over his own feet and stumbling forward until he stood next to the girl.

“Oh, hey Leviathan,” Riley said, looking up from her phone and giving him a shy smile. 

Leviathan didn’t say anything, shooting a resentful glare at Asmodeus who in turn hopped over joyfully.

“I guess we have Potions together too! Isn’t it great to have so many classes with someone as beautiful as me~?” 

Riley cocked her head and gave Asmodeus an incredulous look. “Right, well, please try to pay more attention to the teacher this time, okay?”

The build-up tension that was suffocating the entire class a moment ago now only seemed to choke the life out of Leviathan as he was being ignored by both his brother and the girl in  _ his _ seat.

“Alright, take your seats everyone, and open your books on page 44, assignment 2, Ingestion vs. Contact.” The teacher called as they walked in.

Asmodeus took the only other open seat somewhere in the middle of class, giving Riley a wink before he elegantly glided over, leaving Leviathan standing there awkwardly alone.

“Uhm...shouldn’t you take a seat-” Riley whispered to him, now noticing everyone glancing over their shoulders at the two of them.

“You’re in  **mine** .” Leviathan hissed.

The girl blinked at him twice before her brows came together and scolded him.

“Don’t be so childish, just sit down next to me.”

Leviathan’s face heated up, feeling absolutely embarrassed knowing that everyone was watching them and listening, especially Asmodeus - and the longer this went on, the longer everyone would stare and make fun of him later.

So Leviathan plopped down in the seat next to her and hid behind his own workstation, slowly building a fort of books so he wouldn’t have to participate in the world around him while his stomach was slowly eating itself.

_ I’m going home! After this class, I’m going home and locking myself in my room and never coming out again! Stupid normie! Stupid Asmodeus! Stupid Mammon always stealing my things! I’m never lending him money again! No matter how much he begs!  _

Leviathan was so busy with his own thoughts, that he only noticed the thick paper wrapped square on the edge of his workstation after 15 minutes of it being there.

He looked at it for a second before looking from beyond his fort toward Riley next to him - she was reading the assignment, taking notes, and paying attention to the teacher’s lecture about the different effects ingested potions had versus contact potions like salves. 

He gingerly took the package from the corner of the table in the hopes she wouldn’t notice and sat it in front of him, already smelling the sandwich inside. On top of the paper-wrapped sandwich, the girl had attached another folded piece of paper - glancing back over, Leviathan could see it matched the paper from her notepad.

He had half a mind to forgo the note and sandwich all together, but both his hunger and curiosity won him over. So unwrapping the sandwich and opening the note, he continued to ignore his teacher’s lessons and read:

_ "Hey Leviathan,  _

_ I’m sorry for taking your seat, next time I’ll take the other one. Anyway, I want to apologize for what happened last night as well, it wasn’t my intention to deprive either of you of your sleep, so can we talk after school? I want to be able to apologize properly. What’s done is done, but even if you can’t forgive me, let’s try and get along okay?  _

_ P.S. I hope you like the sandwich, I asked Beelzebub what you normally liked to eat, but I couldn’t make a bento with the time we had this morning - so I’ll make one next time!" _

_ She wants to get along? She doesn’t think I’m a disgusting Otaku? She has to be lying right?  _ Was the first thing he thought as he raised the sandwich and took the first bite out of it - it was delicious. Even with being wrapped for at least two full hours, the bread wasn’t soggy. The leaves of the salads were still crisp, the meat was still juicy and the sauce that butter the top side of the bread was just the right flavor. His eyes widened for a second as he chewed and then swallowed. Then he vehemently shook his head, he wouldn’t be tricked so easily again...but as he looked to his side for a final time, the girl met his gaze, again, smiling shyly at him with no trace of the malice he thought she should have.

_ I guess I could talk to her...though…  _ He looked at the note and wanted to laugh.  _ What a normie, actually writing notes and passing them in class! Are humans still living in the stone age? LOL! _

Leviathan took another bite from the sandwich and grabbed his DDD, his fort keeping all of his actions well hidden from the rest of the class as he began to type his reply.

**[11:30] Me: Fine! I’ll give you this one chance!**

He hit send and then a second later, a loud and unmistakable sound of her DDD receiving a message sounded throughout the class. Everyone turned in their seats to look at the sound coming from their direction and Riley turned beet red because of it.

Even the Teacher paused because of the sudden disruption from writing something on the board and looked around to see whose DDD it was that went off.

“Whoever's DDD it was, I do not care, you have one chance to turn the sound off or handover, now back to what I was saying-”

Everyone turned back to pay attention to the Teacher, though many people snickered at the lowly human sitting next to Leviathan that quickly struggled to turn off the sound of her DDD and was slowly dying from embarrassment. Asmodeus, who had continued paying more attention to the two in the back then to the lessons, winked yet again at the girl. 

**[11:32] Me: LOL! You’re such a noob! Who has their DDD sound on during class!**

Riley shot him a glare as he chuckled under his breath and began to type from underneath her workstation. Though she looked mad, her reply was more than a little play full.

**[11:33] Riley: I’m still learning how to use a DDD! I never had a smartphone before either, give me a break!**

Leviathan had trouble containing his laughter. 

**[11:33] Me: ROFL! You really ARE a noob! So what did you use back in the Human World? Let me guess...a flip phone?!**

Instead of texting him back, Leviathan saw the girl blush again and quickly put her DDD away and pretend to pay close attention to the lecture.

Leviathan’s eyes widened and he began laughing loudly for a moment before remembering he was in class. The teacher only paused briefly, looked at him, then at the human hiding behind a book, and then continued as if nothing was wrong.

Asmodeus was already typing something on his DDD, probably a question of some sort, but Leviathan was going to milk this for as long as he could. Seeing her feel just as he felt, knowing she wasn’t out to get him like he initially thought she was, and slowly sating his morning hunger, his thoughts surrounding the girl became less bleak.

_ Okay, maybe she isn’t so bad...for a normie... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it really is hard to say you are sorry, to admit a fault - especially when you are both the victim and the bully. We always want the other person to say sorry first, to admit they were wrong, and then we will offer our apologies. But more often than not, people refuse to say sorry, even when they too were in the wrong. There are many reasons for this, but that is beside the point. You must say sorry, not only because it is the right thing to do, but because then we can let it go - even without the other persons' forgiveness or admission of their own part they played. We must say sorry because we mean it and because we need it to be able to forgive ourselves.  
> I think the reason so many people have difficulty say sorry is that means that we have to acknowledge we did something that hurt another person, to admit we did something wrong, to admit we must change our behavior and way of thinking - and change is not a comfortable process. Change is to be uncomfortable. Change means effort. Change means takes time. No one wants that. Because change is scary. Anyway, that was my hot take. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> FYI since it is the Holy Days soon, I will not be posting new chapters until 2020 is over!


End file.
